The Reason
by Kuroi5
Summary: perjuangan bangsa cora di planet NOVUS read it! my first fic!


Fan fic pertamaku mohon maaf kalo jelek

Here we go.....

* * *

Hingar-Bingar suara di sekitar tempatku berpijak. Dari dentuman Senjata api hingga dentingan logam beradu bercampur baur menyemarakan suasana di rengah perang ini.

ya.... perang......

aku berdiri disini di tengah dahsyatnya perang antara 3 bangsa besar di planet ini. yakni Accretia Empire, Belato Union, dan bangsaku sendiri Holy Alliance Cora. Disini Tepatnya 300 meter dari Cora Control Center aku berdiri ditemani busur dan panah yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, bersama patriot cora lainnya mencoba menahan gempuran dari bangsa tak berdaging yakni Accretia. sudah sejam pasukan bangsa cyborg itu mencoba merangsek maju menuju tempat Chip milik bangsa kami bersemayam. dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mendesak kami hingga di tempat ini.

dari sela-sela berisan pertahanan solid yang kami buat aku mencoba menyerang bangsa tak berdaging itu dengan dilindungi para black knight yang tanpa takut terus menahan hujan peluru launcher den tebasan logam didepan mereka.

BLLLLARRRRRR.....

sebuah missile berhasil masuk dan menembus pertahanan dua orang black knight di barisanku. yang membuat panik para patriot yang ada di belakangnya. dan terlihat dua orang black knight itu sudah terkapar bersimbah darah. dan dua orang warrior accretia pun mencoba memasuki celah yang baru terbuka di depan barisanku. sontak pemandangan ini membuat beberapa patriot cora di depanku panik dan mulai berlarian mundur. tapi tidak bagiku, segera saja kuambil sebatang beam arrow dan kurenggangkan busurku mengarah ke salah satu accreton yang mencoba maju. SYUUT... beam arrow tersebut melaju lurus dan CLEB.. tepat mengenai persendian kaki kanan accreton itu sejenak dia terlihat agak oleng namun akhirnya di tetap bisa berjalan dan malah mulai mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi seolah menantang. dan SYUUUT... CLEB... panah keduaku kini bersarang di persendian tangan kiri nya namun masih tetap tidak menghentikannya. SYUUT... CLEB.. ku coba lagi mengarahkan panah ku dan SYUUT.... CLEB... mengenai persendian di tangan kanannya dan dia mulai menjatuhkan kapaknya. "sepertinya mulai berhasil" batinku. dan kuarahkan kembali busur dan panah ku dan CLEB... masuk menembus persendian kaki yang satu lagi dan dia mulai goyah dan BRAKK... dia jatuh terduduk namun semua systemnya masih online terlihat dari optiknya yang masih menyala melihat lurus kearahku. dan akhirnya, SYUUT... panah terakhirku melaju lurus ke kepalanya dan CLEB.... panah ku berhasil menembus optiknya dan mematikan systemnya seketika. satu accreton selesai kubereskan namun satu lagi masih bergerak ke arah ku, malah dia sudah ada di depanku dan mengayunkan pedang besarnya yang bersinar ke arah tubuhku yang hanya terlindungi oleh armor tipis saja. namun segera kukerahkan seluruh skill hindaran yang kukuasai dan akhirnya. BRAK... pedang accreton tersebut menghantam tanah yang keras setelah sangat tipis nyaris mengenai lengan ku. sontak segera ku melompat dan mengambil 4 beam arrow sekaligus dan membidiknya. sejenak cahaya keunguan menyelimuti busurku dan keempat panah tersebut malaju lurus ke arah acreton itu. CLEB CLEB CLEB CLEB..... keempat panah itu berhasil menancap di dada sebelah kiri accreton itu yang kutahu tempat dimana "jantung" nya berada dan sempat optiknya menyala terang dan kemudian padam menandakan systemnya sudah offline. kepanikan dari patriot yang ada di barisanku mendadak sirna, dan kemudian atas perintah yang mulia archon 2 black kinght pun menutup celah yang tadi sempat terbuka. dan pertarungan pun dilanjutkan.

setelah beberapa lama barisan accretia kelihatannya mulai terdorong kembali menjauhi Cora Control Center. "AYO SEMUA TERUS BERTEMPUR ATAS NAMA DECEM YANG AGUNG" tiba-tiba yang mulia archon Alphonse menyemangati pasukannya, yang langsung disambut oleh seluruh patriot cora termasuk diriku. ditengah kemajuan dari usaha kami mendorong balik pasukan accretia, tiba-tiba tanah yang kupijak mendadak bergetar. seperti ada sekaranan badak yang sedang mendekat. firasatku buruk... getaran itu semakin lama semakin keras dan terdengar suara mesin yang terdengar semakin mendekat dan memperkuat dugaanku. dan benar saja, dari balik bukit terlihat segerombolan MAU milik perserikatan yang semakin lama mendekat ke arah kami. terlihat di paling depan MAU perserikatan yang berwarna emas disertai dua belah pisau besar yang bersinar di kedua ujung tangannya. diiringi oleh MAU-MAu lainnya yang berwarna biru, hijau,merah, dan hitam dia terus merangsek maju ke medan pertempuran yang sebelumnya sudah terisi orah patriot cora dan accretia.

keadaan semakin tak menentu, kami yang sebelumnya sudah cukup kerepotan dengan pasukan accretia kini sudah datang lagi "masalah" yang baru. dan semangat patriot cora yang tadi sempat naik menjadi down kembali setelah melihat pasukan dari perserikatan tersebut. para MAU itu pun mulai melakukan aksinya, mulai dari menembak hingga menebas pasukan accretia maupun cora. setelah gerakan pembuka dari MAU=MAU tersebut terlihat rombongan besar pasukan Bellato mulai masuk ke kancah pertempuran. dan terlihat mulai membagi kekuatan menjadi dua bagian, yang satu menuju ke arah pasukan accretia, dan yang lain menuju ke pasukan cora. keadan pun di perparah ketika sebuah MAU merah bertipe Goliath mulai menerobos barisan pasukan cora yang lagi-lagi mencoba membuat celah dari barisan di depanku. sebentar saja kedua BK di barisan terdepanku terbelah bersama perisainya dengan darah yang menyiprat ke armor MAU tersebut. dan patriot cora pun mundur secara bertahap. dan akhirnya raksasa itu pun semakin mendekat kearah ku, dan langsung saja ku ambil sebatang beam arrow ku dan kuarahkan ke titik hijau kecil yang berada celah sempit antara lengan kiri raksasa itu, dan badan utamanya .yang setelah kupelajari adalah tempat beradanya sistem motorik dari MAU artinya jika aku berhasil mengenainya maka berhentilah gerakan raksasa kerahkan segara skill akurasiku dan berdoa kepada DECEM. SYUUT... panah yang ku lepaskan malaju lurus... lurus... dan.....

BRANK....

panah tersebut membentur armor lengan MAU tersebut. yang berarti aku gagal kali ini. segera saja raksasa itu hendak menebas ku, namun syukurlah aku masih dapat menghindar di saat-saat terakhir. ku coba lagi kali ini, kuambil lagi beam arrow ku dan mencoba membidik kembali titik hijau itu. "kumohon DECEM bantulah aku" batinku.

SYUUUT....

CLEEBBB......

kulihat beam arrow tersebut menembus celah sempit itu dan sontak benda besar itu berhenti bergerak seketika. pilot didalamnya terlihat panik dan berusaha menggerakan kembali MAU itu, akhirnya dia menyerah dan berusaha keluar dari ruang kopkit MAU tersebut. pintu kopkitpun terbuka dan menujukan sosok pria bellato yang hendak keluar dari MAU tersebut. namun sebelum ia sempat turun, dia tertegun melihat aku yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan busur terangkat ke arahnya.

SYUUT...

CLEB...

sebatang beam arrowpun menembus kening bellato tersebut dan membuatnya meregang nyawa seketika.

"kembalilah ke sisi DECEM yang agung" gumanku kepada sosok tak bernyawa di depan ku.

kuarahkan kembali pandangannku ke medan pertempuran yang semakin semarak. mungkin sekilas tampak seimbang antara ketiga bangsa, namun sesungguhnya yang terlihat disini pasukan cora sangat terdesak menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari kedua pasukan lainnya. secara bertahap pasukan cora mulai terdesak mundur menuju kembali ke Cora Control Center. "ini berbahaya" pikirku. "Darkzero!!!!"panggil seseorang. sontak aku segera mencari asal suara yang memanggil nama ku. dan ternyata itu adalah archon Alphonse. segera aku menghampiri beliau dan berlutut, "ada apa yang mulia" tanyaku. ditengah hingar bingar perang sang archon berkata "aku punya tugas untuk mu!". "bawa pasukan menuju ke Cora Control Center dan bentuk ulang pertahanan di sana" kata sang arhon. "segera laksanakan yang mulia!"jawabku. "namun, bagaimana dengan anda?"tanyaku yang mulai merasakan firasat tak enak dari perintah archonku. wajah tiba-tiba mengeras dan mata birunya menatapku dengan tajam "aku akan menahan mereka disini"jawab sang archon. aku sontak terkejut mendengar perkataan beliau "ta-tapi yang mulia, itu sangat bebahaya dan-" "WAKIL ARCHON DARKZERO!!!!" potongnya keras "SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERANI MENOLAK PERINTAH KU!!" teriaknya, "SEKARANG LAKSANAKAN SEGERA PERINTAH KU DAN TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN LAGI!!!" mendengar bentakannya segera saja aku melaksanakan perintahnya "SELURUH PATRIOT CORA YANG ADA SEGERA MUNDUR KE CORA CONTROL CENTER SEKARANG!" perintahku. segera saja mereka meninggalkan medan pertempuran yang menyisakan patriot accretia dan bellato yang masih bertempur. sebelum ikut pergi, aku kembali ke hadapan arhonku yang masih berdiri tegak mengarah ke pertempuran. dan berkata"apa kah anda benar-benar serius yang mulia?" "apakah tidak ada jalan lain yang mul- maksudku... ayah........?" mata birunya yang diwariskan kepadaku terlihat berkaca-kaca dan dia berkata kepada ku "sesungguhnya semua yang kulakukan ini hanyalah untuk kejayaan cora, tidak lebih hanya untuk Cora" kata-kata beliau terngiang di telinga. tanpa menunggu jawabanku iya segera menyiapkan pedang dan perisainya sembari berkata " cepatlah pergi dan pimpin pasukanmu". akupun segera pergi menuju ke Cora Control Center. ketika aku sudah cukup jauh, aku kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat archon sekaligus ayahku masih berdiri tegak sekokoh karang dan mulai menyerang sendirian ke arah dua bangsa yang sedang bertempur. para patriot dari accretia dan bellato pun menjadikannya sebagai target. mereka tidak menyadari sebelum menyerang archon cora tersebut sempat mengaktifkan sesuatu yang berwarna kehijauan dibalih jirahnya.

dari jauh aku melihat betapa gagahnya ayahku menghadapi pasukan dari kedua bangsa tersebut. dan akhirnya siapun mulai terdesak dan pedangnya terlempar, kini sia hanya bisa bertahan menggunakan perisainya. dan tiba-tiba benda kehijauan yang ada di balik jirahnya aktif. dan....

BBLAAAAARRRRRRR..........

terlihat ledakan besar ditengah pertempuran itu. yang membawa serta seluruh pasukan baik dari bellato maupuun accretia serta "seorang" Cora kembali ke pangkuan DECEM. ditengah ledakan itu terngiang di kepalaku

"tak lebih hanya untuk cora....."

"hanya untuk Cora......."

"Untuk Cora......"

"Untuk....Cora......"

tak terasa mata ku terasa panas dan akhirnnya sebutir air mata jatuh menetesi tanah yang dingin di bawah ku. denggan enggan aku pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke Cora Control Center.

di Cora Control Center aku kembali memerintahkan pasukan Cora untuk membentuk kembali formasi bertahan. dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berselang akhirnya dari kejauhan kembali terlihat pasukan dari kedua bangsa yang bergerak menuju ke beberapa dari pasukanku ketakutan melihat pemandangan itu.

"AYO KITA BERJUANG ATAS NAMA DECEM " teriak ku mengatasi ketakutan di dalam pasukanku.

"DAN AYO BERJUANG HANYA UNTUK CORA" lanjutku kembali

"UNTUK CORA" mereka lantang

dan seakan tak punya rasa takut kami pun maju menerjang kedua pasukan besar di depan kami

dan...............

1 bulan kemudian di Cora HQ

"Archon Darkzero Alphonse" panggil salah satu wakil archon

aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dia berkata "semua pasukan sudah siap, dan kita siap mendapat kemenangan hari yang kita dapatkan selama sebulan ini" aku melihat ke belakangnya dan terlihat para patriot cora yang sudah siap bertempur hari ini. dan aku berteriak lantang

"KITA BETEMPUR UNTUK CORA"

"UNTUK CORA" jawab mereka lebih keras

dan kami pun berjalan menuju medan perang dan berperang hanya

untuk cora.......


End file.
